Crave
by potrayalofasecret
Summary: BJ. AU. Brian meets Justin and the diner and is instantaneously interested. But once Justin rejects him it becomes a competition to who gives in first. Rated T in the fist chapter, but will change. UPDATED 3/8
1. Chapter 1

**Author**: potrayalofasecret

**Summary**: An AU. Brian meets Justin at the Diner and is instantly interested in a private meeting. But when Justin has other plans, it becomes almost a competition to see who gives in first.

**Rating**: This chapter PG-13 for language and crud. Higher rating in later chapters.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Cowlip and Showtime do.

_Crave_

Brian ran his fingers around the cuffs of his suit jacket, his hazel eyes dark as he studied his reflection. With a nod of approval, he grabbed his black and gold trimmed suitcase to fall out the door, unsurprisingly nose to nose with his best friend. He smirked as he danced around him, his arm falling around Michaels' shoulders with a soft sigh. "Ah, Mikey. Don't tell me.. That drag queen that you picked up last night was actually a woman?" The tips of his lips twitched upwards as he led the older male into the elevator, his fingers swiftly tangling within his brown locks to give him the tousled Kinney demeanor. Michael smiled sarcastically as he pulled his coat tighter around his body, the silver name-tag form his work-suit peeking from the opening of it.

"Oh, ha ha. Fuck you Brian. I didn't even go out last night." He looked down at the surface of the steel elevator, the low humming buzzing in their ears as it made it's way to the Ground Floor. His frown was almost immediately wiped from his face though as felt familiar warm lips press against his cheek., and a gentle voice grace within his ears.

"I know. And where the Hell were you? I was forced to watch Ted go through four more rejections than I would have liked before I finally found someone decent to dance with." His tone was on the edge of disgust as he remembered the previous night events, the light pounding within his head also not letting go of the memories. The brunet pushed his way out of the elevator and building door, knowing full well that his friend was making sure everything was locked and secure.

"Oh poor you, not fucking someone for a whole hour while cruising at Babylon." Michael teased, smirking up at the brunet as Brian simply grunted and removed his arm from his friends' shoulder, his hazel eyes cold as he unlocked the door to his stone black colored jeep.

"Half an hour." He corrected as he stepped inside the drivers seat, leaning to the side to allow the other man in, not really caring that his last comment went unheard. After all, Michael never really judged him. Looking over as he drove down the ever too familiar road, Brian quirked his head over, slowing down as they reached a red light. "Diner? I could use the coffee." Michael simply nodded and they were at the brightly lit restaurant within minutes. The bell echoed off the wall as the two were hit with the gay chatter of the tables, the walls that were obnoxiously colored oddly a comfort. Michael tugged at Brian's shoulders as he led them to the table at the corner, placing them with their friends Ted and Emmett.

"Well, hello boys. Busy night Brian?" The taller and by far more gaudier of the other pair slurred, his smile cheeky as his trademark gap flashed towards the other two. Brian simply shrugged and mumbled something about an early night as Michel waved his hand in the air.

"Ma, can we get some coffee over here?" He called out to a roundish woman, her curly short strawberry hair thrown back in a hair band. From the distance she barely glanced over, four large breakfast plates balanced on her hands and the cracks of her elbows. "Just a minute, baby, I'm kind of busy here." Her strainy voice was heard over the large buzz of the diner, her tone weary and obviously annoyed. Michael leaned back in his seat, pouting slightly. Ted had opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted as a blond young man with the body of the string of a bow stepped in from of their table, a brilliant smile gracing his features.

"Oh, here, I'll get that for you. Deb seems to be running a load this morning." His voice was light and comfortable as he leaned forward to pour the black drink into their awaiting cups, his gold name tag reading 'Justin' catching the eyes of Brian. He pulled out a small and flaky notepad from the front of his apron, looking at each of them individually before resting on the more-than-interested brunet. "Can I get you anything" Brian licked his lips conspicuously, his hazel orbs rising from Justin's slimmed thighs to his tousled golden locks.

"Actually, I'm in a bit of a hurry. Can I just get my coffee to go and pay at the counter?" He moved up from his seat, cocking his head down just so to glance in the blond's eyes. He was standing close enough so that their arms touched, making Justin visibly shiver. The younger nodded abruptly, clearing his throat as he answered with a speedy 'sure' and a delicate grin. The teenager moved to make his way to the counter, picking up a paper cup from underneath the cash register and pouring the hot coffee in swiftly. He felt Brian's eyes follow each move, felt the warmth from his body envelope his own. He was close. So close. Justin swiftly turned and thrust the cup towards the other man, a nervous grin across his lips.

"There you go, sir. I'll ring that up for you." He trusted his voice not to shake, but was embarrassed when it did. Jesus. It wasn't even right how beautiful this man was. His dark hair and bedroom eyes flowed together perfectly, his lean body perfectly built, not too thin or muscular. Justin quickly tore his eyes away and entered the price within the machine, biting his lip as Brian smirked knowingly. His fingers shook as he touched his key, looking down as hard as he could, forcing every thought he had of running towards the bathroom with the man that he had. Looking up, he spoke with a small voice. "Four thirty-three, please." But one thing that the blond made sure to always to do was give his best smile, but this time he made sure to add a twist of flirtation with it. The older man cocked his eyebrow, shock raising through his mind. Oh, he was _not_ the one to be played with. He pulled the change from his pocket, moving forward to whisper in the other's ear, his voice brought down to a dark and husky mark, hot breath moisturizing Justin's ear.

"If you think you have me, think again." He leaned back and took a long sip of his drink, a small smile playing on his face. "Thanks for the drink." He brushed past the amazed worker, his fingers teasingly moving against the blond's thighs as he passed. Justin remained in his spot for what seemed like hours, breathing slowly even after he heard the bell of the door dangle. After the man left. Once Debbie told him to start going on with it, he shook his head to start work. He decided he enjoyed the morning shifts, and had to continue from there on out. And as soon as possible.

bjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbj

Brian pushed his hair back as he leaned back in his seat, his lips twisted together bitterly as the intern tried hopelessly to explain their process of thinking. She was tall and lanky, with dusty-brown hair and expressive green eyes. Only, her hope that beauty would surpass her pitch was unsuccessful, and she again tried desperately to gain the Ad-Executive's physical attraction. She moistened her lips with her tongue, pushing back her full locks with her slender and longer fingers. "Mr. Kinney, I know it's not really my place to contribute to the design, but I really believe my skills would be great for Proctor & Gamble." Her eyes searched for a sign of giving-in from him, but was once again turned down as he sighed irritably and leaned towards her with a mock-grin.

"If you know, then why try?" He sneered, not impressed by her forest-green board with the new evergreen scent of deodorant sprawled within the grass. The object itself seemed terrible, but that's why the ad had to spectacular. He cocked his head toward the door, warning signs placed across his brow as he cleared his throat. "Now Miss Whitney, if you'd show yourself out, we won't have to make this into a big mess, will we?" He pretended to be polite, if only to not cause a commotion. But she caught the brunet's line of bitter sarcasm, and grumbled as she grabbed her board and walked out, her heels clicking in a pattern in rage. Brian pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, letting out small breaths as he tried to dismiss what happened. He had met with six unsuccessful pitches by then, and was starting to give up hope for ever coming up with an idea. He pulled out a pad of paper from his desk and absent-mindedly began sketching ideas, each slightly better than the last. A knock from his office-door caused him to throw his head up, the blonde woman smiling as she let herself in. "Oh, Cynthia, I don't suppose someone else has a jaw-dropping idea to show me, hm?" He was bitter, and it was obvious. But she was used to his attitude, and knew how to throw it back at him.

"Oh, I'm sure you have one," she laughed, throwing a tan folder on his desk with a flick of her wrist. Oh, she was lucky. Lucky she got away with saying half the things she did. But Brian knew that if there was aspect besides his skills and good lucks that got him to where he was, it was her. So he simply raised his eyebrows as she moved to the other side of his desk, her palms flattening on the surface as she leaned forward to rake her eyes over his calmed face. "You have a meeting in hour at that Thai place downtown with some hopeful accounts. Charm them, woo them, do your thing." And with that, she twisted around and fled out the door, her heels clicking across the floor even after she shut the door. Brian leaned back in seat, pinching the bridge of his nose as let out a soft sigh.

Looking up at the clock he saw he had enough time to stop at the Diner before meeting up with whoever it was. He stood up from his seat and left his office and building, looking down the streets as he pulled out a cigarette from his pocket, the lighter casually sliding across his tanned fingers in well-practice. The smoke wafted down the street as he made his way to and down Liberty Avenue, the small smirks and winks he received not really giving him in sexual motivation. He couldn't tear his mind off the young blonde from earlier. There was just _something_ about him. And once he walked in, he wasn't dissapointed. Justin was bending over a table to pour coffee in to a customer's cup at the end, his fitting pants showing every curve. Brian boldly made his way over and placed his warm hand on the small of Justin's back, his breath moist as he leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Bathroom. Now."

Everyone by that point knew who and what Brian fucking Kinney was like, and so didn't even raise their heads at his actions. The blond on the other hand gulped, his eyes closing momentarily as he stood back up. When he turned to adress the other man, he was gone. He looked around hte restaurant, his eyes skimming to see how busy it was. Debbie was taking care of it all, her loud and slightly shril laugh rising over the low hum of the heater system, the people eating well satisfied. So with that, he placed the pot back where it belonged and gracefully floated into the men's bathroom. Brian pulled on the front of Justin's shirt to drag him into an empty stall, the door closing and swiftly being locked at the same time. The older man smirked and leaned forward to kiss his lips, his eyes widening as Justin pulled away, his eyes sharp as his lips pursed in anger. "I didn't come in here for a quick fuck, if that's what you thought." When Brian said nothing, Justin simply rolled his eyes and straightened his shirt, opening the stall to step out. "I wanted to ask you to back off. I'm not interested." And with that, he left. Brian stood there for a while, trying to process what just had happened. Was he..rejected? Taking a quick glance to his watch he had realized he was standing there for longer than he thought. He cursed quietly and raced out the door, trying to once again erase the boy from his mind.

This game was far, far from over.

---------------------------------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXX-------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 1.

This is my first fic, so be nice? (

Anyway, I'll write more if y'all are interested.

'Cause trust me, I have ideas. This isn't the end. Nope.


	2. Chapter 2

His fingers grazed the tips of his dark hair, as his hazel eyes grazed the various beer and other alcoholic bottles that lined up behind the bartender. He groaned inwardly as he felt the light hand tap his shoulder, causing a disturbance in his peace. Brian looked up to see a bright grin, the gap between the teeth that glared at him suddenly more annoying than he could ever remember. With a light groan, Brian raised his eyebrows, tugging his bottom lip into his mouth. "What?"

Emmett laughed gently as he pressed his fingers against his own hips, shaking his head lightly in surprise. "Now what is Brian Kinney sulking for? Those twenty fabulous men waiting for you to take them with you not good enough?" If there were things that the darker man could not stand, it was being accused of pouting. He twisted around to smile sarcastically, his eyebrows raised as he chuckled lightly.

"Please, as if I had any reason to..." He paused, a bright movement in the distance swerving past his hazel eyes, as familiar blond hair and a slim arched back fluttered on the dance floor. Despite the loud thud of the music that bounced against the hollow walls, it was that alluring voice that seemed to flow above all else as he made his way to him. The brunet tugged his bottom lip beneath his teeth as he slid behind the young blond, his hands bracing on Justin's sides as he leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Found you." He felt the body in front of his shudder just slightly before moving to the music again, porpusley bumping into Brian seductively. And right when the older man leaned into the slight thrusting, it was gone. A bright and almost blinding smile was suddenly very close to him, just enough that he could see the moist lips that he longed to surge forward and kiss.. To taste, to.. Wait, what the fuck was he thinking?

"Oh, it's you." Was that it? He didn't even sound _enthused. _It was then that the infamous Kinney had nothing else to say, but remain surrounded by glistening bodies as the amused boy stood before him. The clear snickering brought him back to reality, and he felt his body flourish with heat in annoyance. "If you're so persistant in following me, just say so." With that said, Brian smelt the soft scent of minty breath and sweat as he stood almost chest to chest with the smirking young man, suddenly forgetting all the things he wanted to yell about having no time for little children and how Justin would be lucky to even have him. "Because you know, I'm always up for a game." Brian raised his eyebrows at that, a small smirk crossing his lips. Oh this, this would be fun. His bronzed hands crept forward to grasp those tempting thin hips, bringing them forward to push ever-so-lightly against his own. When he saw the shadow pass over the blond's face, he thought that he had him in definitely. But he felt a sharp push that almost brought the breath straight from his lips, and soon all his thoughts fled his mind. He cleared his throat as he twisted his head, trying to focus on anything but the wild sensation from his groin. When he heard a soft groan, he was embarassed to find it was emitted from his own mouth. "Give up?" Justin asked breathlessly, and Brian was satisfied to find he wasn't the only one affected. He wrapped his arms around the younger's neck to grind gently against the other, his movements no longer subtle. Mistake number one.

"What the fuck?" He spat, finding himself loose from any contact as the other gracefully moved away, only tossing him a light smile as he moved away from the dance floor. A strange hand had made it's way around his neck, warm breath caressing his ear in an attempt at seduction. He as about to tell the man that he was interested, but turned to someone who he was very well interested in. It was then that he decided to forget the blond, to move on to the men who satisfied him practically every night. From there on, Justin was history.

bjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbj bjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbj bjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbj bjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbj

"Sugar?"

Brian felt his jaw clench at the clear voice, the whole perky atmosphere of the young man's nature irratating. At least, there was some aspect of the blond that kept rioting in his head. He glanced up at him with a sarcastic smile, motioning towards the cup with a twist of his wrist. "Does it look like I need anything sweet?" He sneered, though his usual innuendo's were obviously taking a creativity break. Justin simply shook his head, an amused expression beaming across his lips as he flashed a smile, shaking his head. Then, just because he probably thought it was appropriate- the teenager moved to push his knees into Brian's thighs as he leaned forward to pour more coffee into Michael's cup, his ear in perfect coordination with Brian's lips. "Fuck you," he rasped huskily into that teasing ear. Laughing quietly, the waiter leaned back and shook his head calmly.

"And I thought we already went through this." He raised the coffee pot, looking about the table for anymore empty cups. Seeing none, he turned around slowly, the tight baby blue shirt that hugged his chest showing the curve of his back. The table was quiet momentarily, the soft clunking of spoons stirring coffee stuttering in their akward silence. Finally, it was Ted who cleared his throat, his scratchy voice barely causing a stir among the gang.

"Well, I think it's finally that time where I get promoted. Peter was caught on that lesbian porno-", there was several coughing and looks of disugst at this, "site again, and they can't ignore it much longer. And I think that I'm focused enough to- holy shit, look at _him_." Four heads snapped to the side to see a taller man with strong arms and thin glasses step to the counter, his small lips pursed together as he scrummaged for a wallet within his back pocket. Although all of the men, even Brian, had been eyeing the new prey, it was Michael who managed the widest smile. Pushing Brian from the stall, the raven-haired man pressed to the side of the new stranger, obviously very comfortable with him. While Emmett and Ted simply exchanged raised eyebrows and curious expressions, Brian made his way right between them.

"Mikey, aren't you even going to introduce me to you friend?" His tone already purred with jealousy and anger, probably over the way he saw the taller one whisper something into his friend's ear. There was definitely something strange about him. But Michael seemed oblivious to the faux smile and light tone, considering he started to ramble about introducing the two earlier, how unexpected cirqumstances had prevented it and blah fucking blah. Before Brian could really say anything to tease him, he felt a warm hand in his own as the man introduced himself as 'Ben'. Oh, and he was a proffessor. Horray. Being who he was the best, he looked down to what body part interested him the most, and shook his head with a soft chuckle. "Well, have you fucked yet?"

Once again, he had stirred silence. The couple looked akwardly at eachother before Michael let out a heavy sigh. "Like it's any of your business, Brian. Come on, Ben." And with that, the two had pushed their way out the restaurant, leaving the hot coffee that was previously ordered steaming on the counter. Just as the brunet reached to take it in his own hand, he felt a ridiculously-silky hand beneath his own, and looked up with only slight surprise to see Justin's face.

"This isn't yours, you didn't pay for it."

"I don't pay for a lot of things that I want." It wasn't a very well-masked statement, and the younger wasn't very amused. He simply raised his hands in the air, as if surrendering, and walked away.

Well done Kinney.

bjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbj bjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbj bjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbj bjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbj

The street was damp with the early rain, marking Liberty Avenue with foreshadow of trouble and concern. Brian could already feel the soft quiver of something to come through his arms, chilling his face with anguish. Rough shouts and angry voices were sudden, but clearly not unexpected. Brian leaned his arm against a tall lamp-post to turn his head to look at the entrance of a night-club, a large crowd dangled together like those monkies in a basket. Whatever it was, it had caught his attention. He pushed himself forward, ignoring the soft pecks of water as they pressed his styled hair down against his cheeks. It was, of course, _his_ street, and everyone knew who he was. So getting to the front of the line was no problem, what he saw though, came as a surprise. That annoying little runt who seemed to hang on his mind was curled on the cement in front of an abondened club, blood mixing with the mud-puddles as he was kicked and punched by an obviously angry teenager. And everyone was just _watching_. Feeling his teeth clench, he shook his head in annoyance, knowing he should think clearly about his actions. But the strangled gasps and pained moans were threatening to break him. Before he could really realize what he was doing, he felt his fist colide with unfamiliar teeth, his hands tangling within a black jacket as he pushed the body against the wall. "Get the fuck out of here," he growled.

Wide eyes and hushed whispers suddenly crowded his ears, and the brunet suddenly caught hold of reality. The shivering body within his hands suddenly moved, calling Brian a freak as he scampered off into the distance. It was a while before the crowd had left, looking down at Justin in sympathy as they went to their respected homes and bars. But one frail body remained, almost as they couldn't move. With a heavy sigh, Brian made his way and kneeled down beside him, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he felt the wet ground soak within his 200 dollar jeans. It just didn't seem to matter. His fingers stretched out as they grazed the edge of the blond's cheek, a releived breath parting from his throat as he realized the younger man was okay. "What the hell was that?" Although the sentence seemed scratchy, it had to be obvious to anyone that he was genuinly concerned. A whimpered attempt at a sentence answered his question, so he took Justins arms to lift him up carefully.

"I- you didn't have.. Shit."

Brian couldn't help but chuckle lightly, and he shook his head almost mockingly. "Oh yeah? How insightful, I'll definitely have to reevault my current perspectives on life." The bruised face before him was just too much though, and he tucked his lip between his teeth. "Listen, I think we both need you to come with me." And this time, Justin didn't argue.

bjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbj bjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbj bjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbj bjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbj

The wet napkin pressed beneath his eyes and lips as Brian tried to rid Justin of the dried up blood on his face. It was hard, especially with the younger twisting around in the stool as he examined every detail in the loft. His eyes kept making their way back to the giant painting of the naked man on the wall, seeming more interested then aroused. Well, he_ was_. The brunet could hardly say the same for himself. He growled finally and leaned back, tossing the napkin in the sink as he watched the boy's face. Feeling the pressure of Brians eyes on his face, Justin simply smiled brightly, his teeth brightening the darkened loft. "What?"

"Just seeing if you look semi-fuckable anymore," he confessed, though there was more to it.

"I don't see why that would matter, considering you aren't to me."

"Excuse me?" His eyebrows raised, his voice thick and full of anger. After he brought the boy to his house, fed him practically everything in his fridge, lent him clothes, cleaned his face..

"I'm kidding. But that doesn't mean anything will happen. Listen, thanks for everything.. I.. Should be going." The blond pushed himself from the chair, wincing slightly as his feet touched the ground, his eyes clenched in obvious pain. He truthfully had no idea where he would go, knowing his mom would be beside herself to see Justin- who was supposedly studying with Daphne- in such a state. But feeling the warm hand on his arm, he choked back any emotions, turning to look straight into honest hazel eyes. "Brian... I told you.."

"Fuck that. Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"With Hobbs? Shit, it doesn't matter." He twisted his face away, the unmoving gaze heating his face up. He was doing so well in not letting the infamous King of Liberty Avenue crawl underneath his skin. He was better than that. Wasn't he? He moved away, his feet making a small clunking noise as he limped, unaware that Brian was close behind him. That should've been it, that should've been the last time he saw the man. But the concern that laced his voice sounded so honest, so caring. The attention that the handsome man gave him was so surprising to him, so unique. What did he have to give? Obviously there was plenty more men that Brian could have, why would he even suggest him in the first place? Realizing he gave the man's name away, he turned to bump into the other body, his breath catching as their chests touched, their legs entangling. Gulping, he looked down at the floor. "Stop."

"I'm not doing anything. Just tell me. Fuck, you owe me at least that." He licked his lips, the warmth just too much. He heard Justin sigh, and was releived to hear him reply.

"O-okay."

NOTE:  
AHG

Thank you all for your patience, I apprecaite it. ( I've been ridiculously busy, so writing this has been the last thing on my mind. And obviously, this wasn't edited. So, super sorry for that. If anyone would be willing to be doing that for me, I'd be eternally in your debt. (

.peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Justin felt the edge of the counter island scratch against his back as he backed away from Brian, his light eyes studying the ground. He sighed softly and placed his hand on the other's chest, his lips tightening. He couldn't believe. He was going to tell this man, this guy who had been after him solely sexual reasons all about the school asshole. Perfect.. His breath caught in his throat as he felt the taller man lean against him, chest to chest as he slid his arm around his chest. What was he doing? "Brian.. Do-.." Then the warmth was gone as the brunet leaned away and took the stool beside him for a seat, a beer in his hand. Oh. That's what he was reaching for. God, it was all too much.

"Well? Who's this Chris guy that's been making you look like shit?" He motioned his beer towards Justin's ruffled and bruised state, though those hesitant blue eyes still piercing his tough barrier. He was never one to come out with feelings, are never admit to caring for others'. But the battered man before him had already reversed his exterior, and he blamed it all on his need to seduce the blond teen. He rubbed the back of his neck, his silky brown hair sliding between his fingers as he rested his head on his fingers to watch the younger spill his tale. With a light sigh, Justin licked his lips, looking everywhere but Brian's face. It wasn't as if he was embarrassed, he had no shame if anything at all. He couldn't describe how he felt, how he was feeling. But to suddenly find someone who had _wanted _to know what had all happened.. It was new.

"I really don't think you'd like to hear some long introduction. You can say I've always had this fascination with him. I mean, I used to think it was because my fingers itched to sketch whenever he was near. A coincidence, you know?" He paused, realizing the speed of which he was speaking. He cleared his throat, biting his sore lip as he looked up at Brian, waving his hands in the air as if it explained everything. "I'm an artist, well, not professional. I just, I'm getting there I guess." Shit. He was rambling again, saying nonsense. When he felt a warm hand on his knee, he looked up to see an encouraging shrug.

"Yeah? He beat you up for drawing him?" He quirked an eyebrow up, an unbelieving look of amusement spread across his face. He laughed gently and took a long swig from his bottle.

"N- no. Anyhow, I knew, I don't know when- that it was more of an attraction. He had attention one day, and, well, I ended up jerking him off." He smiled a bit at the memory, his new found confidence showing through his tone of voice and straighter posture. There was no long story, no introction that he knew would drive the man beside him into a long sleep. Straight forward and blunt, and by the raised eyebrows he received- he assumed he did okay. Brian chuckled and shook his head, about to give a smart reply about he ended up beating up all his tricks, in sarcasm of course, until Justin continued. "It was fine, at first, I mean. I left satisfied. He certainly did." Here, the brunet gave an approving nod. "But then he was all weird. He never really teased me before, but then it was a cascade of slurs and shoves." His words began to move together now, spoken slower and with more difficulty. He had tried to sound confident, but it was lost in the pain that he had been masking behind a confident attitude. Truth be told, there was something that made him feel comfortable in speaking now. Made him feel safe being vulenerable. But that was ridiculous, wasn't it? He _had _only actually spoke to Brian a few times. "I had fought back, challenged him, but.." He looked down at his feet, as if expecting them to talk for him. Brian cocked his head to the side, waiting, his eyebrows forrowing together in anticipation. He leaned forward to pick up his Justin's chin with his finger, his other hand sliding up the younger man's thigh. It wasn't completely a sexual request, mostly for some sort of connection.

"Hey, I usually don't let people open to me. Take your chance." He smirked slightly, the thumb on Justn's thigh lightly swiping between his legs. "And after, you can let me fuck you senseless. A golden oppurtunity." Justin laughed, beaming brightly up at him.

"Yeah, don't think so." He paused, letting the lightness of their conversation fade through before continuing. "Well, I was going home from Babylon when Chris and his friends had passed by, said they were looking for a freak show. I wasn't expecting them to.." He bit his lip, scratching the back of his neck before snorting a laugh. "Well, you know the rest. That's where you came in." The story was over, that was all that had to be told. There was a few moments of silence, the soft clicking of a clock in whatever room moving along. A car-alarm outside of the alarm seemed to wake the blond up, and with a slight push of Brians' hand away from his legs, he stood up with a graceful smile, the blue and purple marks that lined his neck and face a souvenir to the earlier bashing. "Um, thanks for.. Everything. I should go." He limped to the door, dragging his jacket off the counter table as he tried to pull it on. He winced while struggling to put his arm in the sleeve, cursing in embarrasment. There was warmth behind him suddenly, as if someone had opened the door to a sauna. He felt his back shiver in the presence of the man, so calmly staying in that spot with no movement. He had needed something, _anything_.

Long and obviously steady fingers swept across Justin's shoulders, turning him around to stand face to face. Brians' face had shown no emotion, simplicity starving for what it actually felt. "You don't have to go, you probably shouldn't." His voice had practically begged for company, to keep the younger man there. "Fuck, you want more broken bones and ugly marks to prove to you you can't handle this? Just stay." He let his hands slide down the blond's back to rest on his lower back, the tips of those fingers teasing the hem of his jeans. He leaned forward to breath huskily in Justin's ear, his chest sliding up to bump against the other. "Besides, I'm sure we could use this to our advantage. Some hot sex could be good for you." The tip of his tongue peeked out to drag against the bottom of the blond's ear, causing his breath to hitch when it was quickly taken away. Brian leaned away teasingly, knowing he had him pulled him in. He backed away, making his way to his bedroom. "It's up to you. You can take the couch." He paused, his head motioning towards a room which was illuminated by a soft blue light. "Or you can come to bed with me." Justin was left standing by the door, his breath slowly easing out as he willed his now hard cock to settle down. Though he appreciated the comfort and warmth that Brian had emitted, he was not going to use his body as some sort of reward. Painfully stripping down, he made his way into the bedroom. He smiled carefully as he stepped into the soft bed, amused by the excited glint that the brunet delivered him. He simply shook his head as he slid under the covers, knowing his bare form would drive the older man into madness. Perfect.

He slid closer, making sure his body was close enough that their bodies heat melted togther naturally. But not close enough to give the satisfation of touch. He smiled sweetly at Brian, his teeth boasting in the shade of the room. "Night."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Here you go, sir." Justin grinned brightly as he leaned forward to pull coffee into Brians' mug, his eyes flirtingly keeping contact even as he leaned back. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Mmm, depends. Can you catch a break?"

"No, not really. But you can assist yourself and pretend." He snickered carelessly, making his way to the next table. He left the booth in shock, each with their own expressions of wonder. Michael lstared at Brian with inculted shock and Emmett left his motuh open as if expecting something to fly inside as Ted just continued to shuffel his breakfast inside his mouth, laughing the midst of Brian's sexual rejection.

"You did it. You fucked him."

Brian laughed and shook his head daftly, rising his coffee to his lips to blow at the steam. "No, Mikey, not quite. My cock's not quite prepared for such young ass as of late." He leaned back against his seat, the expensive material of his Armani suit rubbing against his arm. He eyed the said waitor, his lips twitching just so as he watched the teen flirt shamelesley with another customer, that bright smile causing him to look away to not feel any more emotion.

"What the hell ever, Bri, I know that look." Michael smirked, his eyes bright with knowledge.

"Nothing. Happened. He's still in high school, I wouldn't touch that." He coud tell by his own tone that it came out as false, but by raising his chin just-so, and quirking his eyebrows violently, he had forced two out of the three to keep quiet. Emmett, on the other hand, was the bravest queen he knew. The far more vibrant of the group giggled outright, while raising his hand to catch the attention of the said blond.

"Oh that's good, because I wouldn't want you to get upset.." He didn't have to finish his sentence, for when Brian saw Emmett smiling obnoxiously and inviting the waitor to Babylon that night, he felt his body temperature rise. Fuck him, and fuck the way he played around. Justin was about to reply when the obviously angry ad-executive stood up to push his way out the booth, pressing his form as close to the shocked teen as he could without forcing the tray he cradled from his hands. He mummured somthing in Justin's ear about having his bruises checked out that night, and told him without any question to meet him outside. He gave a small smirk to the rest of the table while backing away and tossing a wad of cash where his coffee was.

"Later, boys."

Justin, in obvious curiousity, cleared his throat while shaking his head kindly at Emmett. "I, uhm, I have work tonight." He pushed his way over to the other side of the restaurant to tell Debbie he was taking a break, and made his way out the front door. He pushed his fingers through his lengthening blond locks, his other hand digging peristantly in his apron pocket for a pack of smokes. Once having one within his lips, he cursed on finding no lighter. "Shit." Long and now familiar fingers smoothed across his back and made their way to the front of his face, emetting a useful light to help ignite his smoke. He smiled thankfully and twisted around to unsurprisingly find Brian leaning against the wall, tucking his lighter back into his suit pocket. "Thanks.. What did you want, Brian?"

The older man chuckled lightly and raised his hands up as if in surrender, shaking his head gently. "Now, now, is that anyway to treat me after last night?" He paused and let out a soft sigh, looking around as if hiding something. He pushed his hand onto the nape of his neck, feeling the skin like rain upon metal, slick and smooth. With a moment of silence, he pushed his way closer to Justin, his fingers pressing against the bruised cheeks gently. "How are you?" And that was it. He _cared_. He actually gave a flying fuck. He couldn't exactly explain it, considering the only connection had up to that point was a desire to push the other one to their very limit. A game. That's all it was. But the battered state of the graceful body before him seemed to twist his insides into feelings he never knew exist. At least, that he pretended didn't. Sympathy, not pity. But genuine sympathy. The light puff of breath that Justin let out seemed to bring him back to reality, and he found himself staring into sad cascade-colored eyes. "I mean, you still in pain or anything?" He was releived to hear a snort of laughter. Good, things were back to normal.

"Well, duh. But, I mean, not as bad as it could be thanks to you." Justin took a long inhale of his cigarette, feeling the smoke gather into his lungs like a relaxing bath. Everything just seemed.. _right_. He looked up and snickered lightly, pursing his lips together after letting the smoke out in a long thin line. "God, I must look terrible, huh?"

"Like shit."

"At least you're honest."

"You ever hear of me telling a white lie?" The very thought seemed out of character, but he knew that he was lying. The younger man didn't look like shit, he looked.. Well, as he always did. His pale skin seemed to flow into his highlighted blonde hair, causing a glow as if it were possible. Jesus, he was getting pathedic. He needed to have a decent blow-job, that was all. Everything had begun to look good. But the bright smile that he received only seemed to make him feel lighter, make him feel as his skin was getting lightly pinched all over. It must've been something he ate. Shaking his head, he pushed himself away from the wall and leaned towards the blond, wrapping his hand around the fair neck. He brought his face down in an attempt at a kiss, but knew it would be rejected. He was right. He smirked lightly and chose to press his lips against that ear, that ear he knew was sensitive. Whispering, he kept his body close, enjoying the slight shudder that Justin gave in response. "See you around." And with that, he pulled away, and left down the street.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

GAH! Sorry this took me forever and a half. Life sucks sometimes. Like, I swear if I had the opportunity to NOT have a life, I'd take it. Anyway, thanks for all the kind reviews! This is my first story, so, you guys are really making it all worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't really out of the ordinary to see Brian either negative or derogatory at work, but to see him emit such an absolute miserable mood was more uncommon. People immediately noticed a difference as he came into the office; his back slightly more hunched, his eyes a bit lighter, and his frown more defined. Little details that more bold workers, such as Cynthia, felt more than inclined to point out. But after a couple of weeks with such behavior, they all grew weary of it. What else could they say that he would react to? For the most part he just sniveled a "fuck you", or replied with more creativity, usually resulting with the co-worker insulted and more intimidated with Brian than necessary. No one had been able to figure out what had been causing his bitter aurora, but so as long as he kept up his more than accomplished work- they didn't seem to care. One day, after a particularly stubborn and difficult day at the job, Brian came to the diner as if only to emit the same attitude there. He slid into booth with a heavy sigh, rubbing his forehead with the utmost force, his anger apparent. He needed something, the needed.. "Morning Brian!"

..Ah. That. He looked up to see the beaming blond that he had becoming closer to during the last three weeks, but, to his frustration, nothing past friendship. He wouldn't mind if they had remained friends with an occasional fuck, but, not even that came into the relationship. It was simple, really. They talked more, outside of the restaurant. And he even, Christ, he even had_ text messaged _with the cocky teen. They had become more associated with each other's lives, likes and dislikes. But unlike Michael or Ted, Emmett or Ben- he couldn't stand being close to Justin. It wasn't that he disliked him, because he and everyone else knew he did; it was the fact that whenever there was the moments of brushing past him or just sitting near, he could feel it all over. Like a warm towel of warmth spread across his body, teasing and pressing against him constantly. But still, the presence was appreciated. He quirked his head towards the younger, gratefully accepting the hot mug of coffee that was gave to him. "Hey." Oh, well, that was insightful.What else was there to say? He tried to keep his face still and calm, to refrain his face from showing the excitement he felt. "What's up?"

Justin shrugged lightly, bending down to push his hip against Brian, making room in the booth. "Working." He paused, throwing Brian a wide grin. "Kind of." He covered Brian's tanned hands with his paler ones, bringing the mug of coffee that the brunet had held to his lips, taking a long drink with an expression of refreshment. After a moment he pulled it away, his small nose scrunching up in distaste. The older man watched in pure amusement as the blond leaned across him to poison the drink with several packs of sugar and creamer, changing the dark brown color into a light milky brown. He took a sip and gave an approving moan, a sound that would never escape Brian. But instead of letting it show on his face, he simply raised his eyebrows.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Improving your drink." Justin gave a teasing smirk, knowing full well the probability of anger dispelling onto him. He leaned forward run his finger on the hem of his suit jacket, his eyes molding into hesitant hazel ones. "Shouldn't you be getting to work?"

"Shouldn't you?"

"Fair enough." He pinched Brian's side before sliding out of the booth, his fingers sliding across the material of the jacket. Brian shook his head lightly, following suit. He stood next to Justin with all the will he could find, the soft scent of which he had recently become accustomed to wafting inside of him. He looked over Justin's shoulder to where the bell above the door rang, a shaggy haired young teen entering with a hesitant smile. Brian shook his head and brought his attention back to the blond, giving him a tight smile as he spoke.

"So, you up for tonight? Babylon- Woody's?"

"Oh, Brian.. I can't. I have plans. But I'll call you, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Brian bit his bottom lip as he avoided looking into those blond eyes that he had grown addicted to, trying to appear as if he didn't care. Because he didn't. He didn't. He didn't. He didn't. _Jesus_. He cared. He shrugged lightly and pushed his way past his friend, ignoring the look of desperation that scarred Justin's face. "Later."

The younger pushed his way forward, his hand pushing against Brian's shoulder, but only falling as the other walked away. "Later." He murmured. Realizing that if he spent a majority of his work day staring at the door he'd had his ass on Debbie's plate, he turned his attention to the awaiting customers with a bright smile. For now, at least, he'd let it pass.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The loud music pounded against his ears and vibrated through his feet, lifting him into the spirit of which he was accustomed to. Ah, Babylon. Brian pushed his way past the half-naked pulsating bodies, his eyes skimming for anyone who could satisfy him. Once at the bar, he leaned forward to kiss his dark haired friend in a greeting.

"Mikey, how kind." He reached over to take the long glass of clear alcohol, downing the beverage in one long drink. "Thanks." The brunet leaned against the bar, his now expert eyes searching the crowd as he only half listened to his rather annoyed friend.

Michael pushed his way in front of Brian, his arms crossed as he raised his eyebrows expectantly. "Brian, Jesus, where you have you been?"

"Work? Loft? Finding a fuck?" He laughed lightly, shaking his head lightly. He found a tall man that danced in the spotlight, his dark hair and defined muscles perking more than Brian's interests. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think dinner has just found itself onto my table." He stood to try and make his way towards the soon-to-be trick, but was stopped by a persistent hand that had found the back of his shirt. He span around to purse his lips together, the lines on his forehead showing obvious annoyance. "What the fuck?"

"It's been almost two weeks since you've shown your face here, and I hardly ever hear from you anymore. Why don't you tell me what's going on?"

"Why don't _you _mind your own fucking business and leave me the hell alone? I have things-" to this he quirked his head to the watching man in the middle of the dance floor- "to attend to. Later Mikey." He gave a small smile, not wanting to cause any more tension between the two of them. After all, the shorter man had been his friends for over a decade, and a fight was the last thing he wanted. He paused before leaving to rest a hand on his friend's shoulder, smiling warmly. "Besides, I've just been busy. I'm fine. Okay? Bye." And with that, he whipped around to make his way smoothly to the tall man. Anything to occupy his mind.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The smooth strokes of the brush controlled his hand, and even while he saw what the painting was becoming- delicate and soft. And yet, it was as if his mind had all control. It was that feeling that made him so in love with everything artistic. And even more recently, musical art. Justin watched as his angry boyfriend fled from the door, livid from the lack of attention that he was receiving from the blond. It wasn't even a good reason for an argument, and yet, they'd found their way around the situation. The situation? Justin's art. And for whatever reason, the musician had not found any positive aspect in Justin's passion. He concentrated on the thin colorful lines that decorated the thick canvas delicately, watching as shapes and abstract designs told of his emotions. He waited patiently for the footsteps to fade, for the anger that reflected through the walls to dissipate. And once it was so, he leaned back on his knees shakily. He dug his pale fingers through his sun-kissed hair slowly as he bent his back in utter humiliation. Since when was something he loved so much so.. Bad? The tears decorated his cheeks like the scrawled strokes on his creation. So put together but so compact and organized simultaneously. He bit his lip, rocking back and forth. He ignored the light knock on his door, willing it to go away. And once he felt a warm and strong hand squeezing his shoulder in a slight awkwardness, Justin crumbled. "You're here." The statement wasn't exactly filled with the sarcastic and teasing manner that his conversations with the man usually was, but laced with hope and gratefulness.

"I'm here."

"Shit, Brian.. Why are you always taking care of me?"

A delicate smile graced the appearance of the darker man, his eyes softening at the pure emotion that reflected towards him. "Twat. I'm seducing you." He laughed gently, crawling on his knees be at level with the teen. He brushed his cracked and worn fingers through the silky golden locks before him, his smile fading slightly in the silence. Although Justin had laughed in return, they both knew how strongly he yearned to do more. At the very least, something.. something.. Brian leaned forward, resting his forehead against the lighter one with a sense of peace he hadn't felt in what seemed like forever.

Justin gulped hesitantly, his heard racing in their proximity. He licked his lips, his mind once again acting for him. As if his body was a car and it was being driven by some unknown force. He felt rather than saw the opposite body move closer, the hand rub small circles on his back and creeping up his neck to play the nape of his neck. "S-stop. I can't." He moved back to stand on his feet, shaking slightly on his feet. He heard the rain pounding on the window of his apartment, causing a greater disturbance from their previous moment of solemnity. He willed his heart to pound quieter, for his head to steady itself. Of course he had past thoughts and curiosity of how it would be like to kiss and fool around with Brian, but this? It had suddenly become different. "Brian, I have a boyfriend. We've been- we've been going pretty well. He's a wonderful guy, talented, gentle, and romantic." He paused, searching within himself to explain to the brunet everything that Ethan was. And yet, nothing came.

The elder laughed and raised his eyebrows, knowing that whatever came from this could only be bad. And yet, he only moved forward. "Yeah? Who are you trying to convince?" He paused, his lips tight as he prepared for an answer. Nothing. "Admit it Justin, you don't even know why. Unless he's a good fuck?"

"Jesus, not everything has to boil down to sex. We're in a _relationship_. And you know what? I really don't see how this relates to you." He felt his cheeks flush in his anger, but he realized in himself that it was probably because his friend knew more than, well, himself. When nothing was said and the moment was held still, he believed that Brian had left. That it was over. He twisted over and saw the man still lurking within the highlights of the living room, his face drawn in confusion and care. Then, a flash. He had seen it. Justin nervously twitched in the stare that was pointed towards him, his fingers attempting to cover his upper arm from the intense hazel eyes. He let out a deep breath when Brian came forward, capturing his wrist in a gentle but confident grip.

"What's this?" He raised Justin's arm as if the blond hadn't known what he was referring to, his free fingers tracing the perimeter of the dark purple mark that masked a patch of the teenager's pale skin. There was no response, only the heavy thuds that panned against the window in a steady pattern. Brian listened as his friend's breath hitched, and he looked away in.. what was it? Embarrassment? Shame? But why? He wouldn't hurt him. Never. He inched closer, silently watching the profile of the one he had became so close to in such a short amount of time. He lifted his fingers to press against Justin's chin, turning his head to look into his eyes. A small gasp. Though who it came from, neither could tell. He ran his fingers up below his lips, his thumb sliding across Justin's bottom lip carefully, slowly. "Did you let him hurt you?" Although posed as a question, it was more of a comment. A direction in which he hated, of which he loathed. What gave this guy, whoever the hell he was, the right to hurt him? Justin's eyes closed in emotional pain, his eyelashes fluttering.

"..It, it wasn't as if I could do anything. It was an accident."

"Bullshit."

"How _dare_ you? He hadn't meant to, Brian. You don't even know him." Justin flinched under Brian's touch, angry at himself for treating the man the way he was. And yet, he felt no control. And that look. _That_ look that the brunet studied him in was enough to pierce through him time and time again. "Why do you even care?"

It was this that challenged all the will and pride within Brian's form. Everything he had ever been known for seemed to slip within routine's familiar fingers as he grabbed Justin's waist, pulling him forward to look at him as closely as he could. He had wanted to tell him everything, he had wanted to express his anger that the blond has broken his chain of unfeeling and lack of acknowledgement. Instead, he chose to place it all in pressing his lips against those that had been calling out to him since they first met. He focused on wetting Justin's bottom lip with his own, then traveled to suck in the top. It all seemed so right, so in place. He pressed against those lips harshly and carefully, hard and soft. But it was all gone within moments. It was all crushed in the cold push against his chest. He blinked slowly to realize that the younger had shoved him away in anger, in disappointment. He gulped in loss and shame, in the confusion of where it had all came from. "Justin, I-"

"Fuck you, Brian. You want a quick fuck?" He moved forward, his fingers pushing against the brunet's hip and traveling towards his crotch, his hand squeezing between his legs to find a growing hardness. "Is this it? All you want?" He pressed himself closer, his eyes red with coming tears and feeling of betrayal. He pressed himself against the other to pull himself higher, to lick up Brian's chin and bite his ear gently. But there, he paused, whispering in his ear. "Then go some place where people don't give a shit about you. Now leave. Please." And he turned, facing the window with complete ignorance of the brunet.

And so he left.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Ahhhhgh. I so suck. Once again, I take forever and a half to update. Gosh. I just want to thank EVERYONE for reviewing. I know that it's not a staggering amount, but, trust me- it's a lot to me. You all are so funny and kind! I'm stoked I haven't had a flame yet. XD ahh. Rambling. Anyway. This isn't the end, no no. I have to admit I didn't like the scene b/w Brian and Michael, but, I felt as if it was important in establishing the fact of how Brian sort of was neglecting his usual lifestyle to just hang out with Justin. Hmm. What else to say. OH! If anyone could help me put this out to other sites and such, I'd be forever in your debt. Just message me here if you'd like to help. Kayyy. I'm done. :P


	5. Chapter 5

Brian had heard of regret, had known that people around him felt it entirely too much. But for him, who's life philosophy was to have "no apologies, no regrets", the realism of every emotion was pounding against in his pain in a constant flicker. And wouldn't stop. He ticked his pen on his desk, his eyes searching the pasty while walls for some sort of answer. After all, it was just a _kiss_. It wasn't as if he had really done anything wrong. He was in the moment. Justin was looking particularly hot, so, he put on what usually worked. Right. With a loud groan he pushed his face into the palm of his hands, his ring fingers pinching the bridge of his nose in utter disgust. Christ, what was he doing? A loud ring suddenly startled him from all thoughts, the loud pitch screaming into the dark. He watched the cream-colored telephone for a few moments, hoping that it would float and find itself in his hands. When it didn't, the brunet chose to grab it and give whoever was calling his worst attitude. "Kinney."

And then, the room was clothed in an echoing pitch that seemed to quiver the windows. It wasn't as if the person who was calling was unexpected, after all, he always called around the same time. "Bri-_aaan_. Where were you last night? Ferdi, you know, that hot Italian guy who's always hanging out by the stairs? He won the _Power of Cock _contest at Babylon last night!" And the voice rambled on. It wasn't as if he was uninterested, but, Brian couldn't really find himself caring. Was that same thing? He just didn't know anymore. A knock at his door was delivered right before Cynthia waltzed it, coming in to a loud- "11 inches! Can you believe it?"

"Yeah, yeah, big.. Big shock. Listen, the bitch is calling. Later, Mikey." And with that, he threw the phone gracefully back into it's place. He smiled up at the approaching blonde charmingly, raising his eyebrows in curiosity. "Hello, dear, you need something?" A smirk. He knew he'd pay for it later, but his assistant looked too occupied to really heed her dubbed title. She gave him a sort of half smile and pushed a thick folder of papers towards him, her long hair tumbling in front of her face.

She took a quick breath, her heels clattering on the soft floor of the office as she went to turn around. "Meeting at noon with those reps from Johnson&Johnson, seems they don't like your more adult approach." Oh yes. Weren't those ads a work of art? He gave her a slight nod, acknowledging her comment before letting her leave. He opened the folder with every intention of making it better, making it appropriate, or whatever else was not his forte. He glanced up at the clock on the ceiling, seeing that he still had an hour and a half until the meeting started. With a heavy sigh, he pushed it aside and stood, pulling on his jacket. Regret or not, he knew that there was business he had to take care of. Business that didn't pay him according to his success.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

He leaned against the window of the building as he pulled out a cigarette, the familiar feeling of smoke invading his lungs with an oxymoronic welcoming. It was chilly outside, but seemed to embrace him smoothly. Brian looked out onto the streets of Liberty Avenue as the regular gay men passed through expressions of excitement and hope for what was to come. Which, as he didn't even have to predict, was sex. His long slender fingers stretched down to the fabric of his suit pocket, searching for something. Anything. Instead he found himself playing with a long string that escaped from the seam of the interior. He found himself nervous, but he couldn't exactly acknowledge what it was coming from. Brian threw the stub onto the ground and crushed the light off with his shoe, giving one last look into the streets before entering the diner. His neck craned and cocked to look for anyone, but, knowing for well it was for someone more specific. He let out a small breath as he spotted the blond, his throat clogging with various and sporadic gulps that left him breathless. He reached out to clutch Justin's wrist, tugging him to advert his attention. "Justin, hey, talk to me?"

God. He sounded desperate. The younger gave a warm smile, his blue eyes crinkling at the mere sight. "Hi. Um, I'm kind of working, you know.. Busy lunch hour?" He reached out to pat the arm of the taller man before turning around to bring a glass of water to a customer in the corner. "There you go, Mark." The red-haired stranger nodded a short note of appreciation before turning his eyes back to a pile of salty and greasy fries, obviously shy from the beaming blond. Justin shrugged and spun around to see that Brian was a lot closer to him than he realized. "Oh. Um.. I can get you something? Tuna sandwich?" But neither moved. The loud hustle of the restaurant seemed to buzz past as they simply stared. Looked. Appreciated. "Can we please just forget yesterday? I hate being like this, Bri, I don't want to fight."

Who could refuse him? Brian laughed gently and shook his head in amusement, his hand wrapping around Justin's waist comfortably as he nodded. "Yeah, let's forget. Fuck if I need any drama." He rolled his eyes in good nature, finalizing any tension that they may've felt. But it still buried within him, shoving down way into the tip of his toes. He couldn't forget the feeling of soft and moist lips against his, drawing him into a world of unimaginable pleasure and probability, of hope. Justin simply smiled back at his friend, his teeth gleaming out into the open. Shit. It just wasn't right that something so pretty like that should hurt so bad. Wait. Was he thinking _pretty_? He needed help. And soon.

Saved by the bell.

The two turned around to see the dark hair man from before entering the restaurant, his shaggy dark hair framing his face vividly. There was something eerie about the young man, but the genuine smile that he tossed in their direction obviously meant one thing. It was him. Justin folded himself away from Brian to walk timidly but swiftly towards the boy, his fingers wrapping around the other's neck as they shared a quick kiss. If he ever recorded a moment of being angry, Brian knew that what he felt then far exceeded any of those. They looked secure within each other, and the fading purple bruise that had gloated in the brunet's face just the previous night proved to be a horrific irony in which made Brian want to vomit. A light voice interrupted his own mind-talk, and he blinked slowly to realize Justin was introducing the greasy guy to him. Oh joy. "Bri, I want you to meet my boyfriend- Ethan. Ethan, this is my friend Brian." Friend. Jesus. That was all, wasn't it? Ian, Earnie, whateverthefuck, reached out his hand with the saddest excuse for a smile that he had ever seen.

"It's nice to meet you. I've heard so much-"

"Yeah. Unfortunately, so have I." He raised his eyes to a blushing Justin, who looked away in utter horror. Brian chose to ignore the look of utter confusion that crossed this new arch-enemy of his face, straightening his suit jacket with a small shrug. He pushed himself past Ia-Whatever, to waltz over to Justin, his eyes soft with compassion. "I need to get to work, I guess I wasn't really hungry. See you later?"

Justin bit his lip, avoiding the cruel and pissed glare that Ethan tossed in his direction, slowly raising his eyes to make contact with the brunet. He gave a short not, fairly reminiscent of the customer from earlier and smiled lightly. "Um, yeah, later." Brian reached over to kiss his cheek, ignoring the look of shock that intermingled the customers within the diner. He ruffled those silky blond locks and walked out the door, purposely choosing to not look back.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Justin swerved to the right as another book was hauled towards his head, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides in suppressed frustration. "Ethan!" Another book. "Ethan! Fuck! Stop!" His voice only rose higher, his eyes burning in readiness to spill. He tugged his muscles tightly as he prepared for another hit, but found it had ceased. He opened his eyes to glance at his boyfriend, who was breathing heavily and in obvious disgruntled behavior. "I told you, he's only a friend. Nothing has ever happening. You're overreacting." While turning away, he hadn't expected the cold hand that clapped around his wrist heavily. It was harsh, ungentle. The opposite of what he had received from.. No. No. He had to stop.

"Don't lie to me Justin! I saw how you two reacted around each other." He paused, as if considering his next words in preparation to hurt the blond in the most define way he could. Admittedly it wasn't something that he saw himself doing when they first started dating, but the jealousy and natural attachment he felt to his boyfriend changed everything. And not necessarily for the better. He let out his breath in short and arrhythmic tones, his eyes dark with inhuman like notes. "Tell me. Have you been cheating?" He waited for an answer, and when nothing was said, he squeezed Justin's wrist tighter. "Have you?!"

"No! Stop acting like a fucking idio-"

That was all that came out of his mouth before he felt a cold and bitter slap delivered to his cheek, coloring his pale skin a soft red color that contrasted his usual bright demeanor. He remained still, the shock and pain washing over him like water over a rock. Staggered and slow, bumping into questions and blocks upon the way. He raised his face steadily to pear up at Ethan, the anger still painted across his face. He felt his nose burn as he gulped, hoping the expression of betrayal was clear enough to the man to.. Do something. Then, all the lividness made it's way from the room, finding another victim to make it's way into. Ethan crumbled, his face softening as he pulled himself forward to embrace the blond, whispering all words of comfort and regret into the sea-shell shaped ear. "I'm so sorry, babe, I don't know what came over me."

Justin had heard all the warning sides of abuse. Had heard of the stories in which one person would enable the pain to repeatedly come back and scar whomever for years to come. How it abused their trust to anyone, how it damaged their mere beings. And yet, he let it pass. He knew it was wrong. He knew he an idiot. But he felt those arms rub up and down his back and he sighed gently, letting loose any and all those wicked signs of terror and anger. He felt his arms slide across the jagged back to return the hug, a shuddering sigh escaping his lips as he closed his eyes gently. "I'm sorry too." _For everything. For not loving you_.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Daphne growled in annoyance as she dabbed the cover-up covered tissue around Justin's eye and cheekbone, her tongue sticking out from the corner of her mouth as she finished making his face appear clean and unscarred. The disappointment that reflected within her dark brown eyes held sadness and fear. Justin had tired to ignore it, but his friend wouldn't let her mind go one without being expressed. She leaned back on her knees and crossed her arms, her lip tucked beneath her top in a tight frown. "Well? Aren't you going to tell me what happened?"

Justin shrugged lightly, turning his head to glance in the mirror above the drawer, his fingers drawing to touch where dark red just called out earlier. He twitched slightly as his thumb drew pressure, but made sure to talk to the brunette in attempt at reassurance. Though, it never occurred to him how hard it was to lie. "Nothing. I ran into some creep at Liberty who tried to mug me." He paused, giving a short laugh in attempt at convincement. "Kinda cute, really. But it's fine. I made it away with all thirty-six cents." When his friend had become unresponsive, he knew what was coming. The silent, 'I know you're lying you little shit, so I'm not talking until you fess up' treatment. She had delivered to him a countless amount of times, and knowing how he couldn't survive without talking to his personal little side-kick, he never won. He leaned back in the bed slowly, his head coming into contact with a blue silk pillow as his eye trailed across the details of the ceiling. "It's Ethan. We've had some disagreements." And for that moment, that's all he really felt like saying.

But Daphne had other plans. She pushed her legs up onto the bed to cross them, turning to look at the blond with full on disapproval. She reached over to push at his raised knees, a small whine escaping her throat as she dug for more information. "Justin, if you think you can fool me after all these years, you're seriously messed up. Like, really messed up." And although it wasn't the most convincing argument on her side, she knew she had reeled him in. "Some disagreements? Try a complete and total asshole of a boyfriend." Here, Justin snorted.

"Daph, you don't understand. We've hit some rough patches, all couples do. It's not a big deal or anything." Of course, while lying through his teeth, he had come to realize how ridiculous the whole situation was. A few minutes of the clock simply ticking in the corner thumped within the bedroom, as Daphne let her friend soak it all in. He sat up, smiling in the most genuine way he had in what felt like ages. He scooted down bed to grab the girl's hands, squeezing them tightly in his own as his smile only beamed brighter. "God, Daph, I really love you. You know that, right?" She only giggled in response, playfully trying to escape his grasp as they wrestled.

"Good. Then you're leaving him, right?"

Justin paused, considering the question as if he had really wondered. "Leave Ethan? Out in the cold with no one else to comfort him?" He looked towards her as he scrunched up his nose. "You bet."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

He had practically floated within the club, the heavy beating of the music crashing into his very soul as he made his way towards the bar. He knew that Brian was going to be there, and so had no troubles in finding him. He ordered a beer before turning towards his friend, flashing him a giant and broad grin. "Hey."

"Hey. You look like you're in a good mood."

"Mmm. You have no idea." The blond licked his lips as he pressed himself close to Brian, his fingers slipping within the jean belt loops to propel himself against the hot body. He pressed his chest against the other as he began to feel the muscles beneath the thin shirt. Neither said anything, just let the hard rush of excitement wave through them. He moved his arms up Brian's back to settle around his upper-back, walking backwards to pull them onto the dance floor. The brunet found his arms around Justin's waist as they danced closely together, not evening listen to the rhythm of the music. All that mattered was that things were, for the moment at least, back to normal. When Brian leant forward to press his lips against the ones before him, he was disappointed by feeling warm fingers instead. He raised his eyebrows, finding Justin smirking in front of him. "Mm, don't think so." He paused, as if considering if that moment was appropriate. "I meant what I said, I want you to know that."

Brian nodded slowly, knowing that if he had opened his mouth- the moment would be destroyed. So instead he settled for pressing himself closer to the blond, running fingers down the small of his back. "As long as you know that I'm never going to fucking walk out on you again."

TBC

Oh. Mah gosh. You guys are the sweetest ever. I had time today, so, I totally wrote this within a day. Yay me. XD

Oh.. and sorry for leaving off where I did in the last chapter! I felt that to establish their relationship, some troubles had to come their way. This was more of a transition chapter. Plenty of flirting and teasing to come. Just to ask.. Do you all like where this is going? Or should I just keep them as friends?


	6. Chapter 6

The glass shattered at his feet, small white and light blue shards sprouting out in a scurry. Justin cursed, his lip tucked between his teeth as he bent down to gather the cup pieces into his hand, muttering a cascade of apologies to the customers as they watched in curiosity. Any help that was offered to him was kindly put down, though the frustration was obvious. Justin stood slowly up and gave them a small smile, telling them that their meal would be paid for before walking behind the counter. His eyes were darkened with a bit of sadness as he found a garbage can to put the broken cup in, his right hand still twitching with it's heated muscles. He looked down to see his apron covered with splotches of light brown coffee, spreading down the seams. "Shit!" He was hysteric now. The blond started moving about from every corner and opening, his hands digging through half-empty bottles of ketchup and Tabasco persistently, beginning to stir some attention in his wake. It wasn't long before he ran into a speed bump, or more specifically, Debbie. He looked slowly up to her face, past her crossed arms and tapping foot. Her mouth twisted in gestures that he knew could only be her gum chewing, and when she secured a soft -pop- sound, he knew that was it. He took a heavy breath, prepared for the lecture. "What crawled up your ass this morning, Sunshine?" Even when her words were bitter, he heard the hint of worry within them.

He scratched the nape of his neck, his blue eyes full of woe and embarrassment. "Oh, Deb, I'm fine." Justin reached behind his back to begin untying his apron, once again going behind the counter to find his jacket. "Hey, can I take five?" He didn't even wait for a response though, as he untied his apron to toss it onto a stool behind the counter, his hands shaking as he reached in his pocket. Debbie crossed her arms as he walked towards the door, the bell ringing a high-pitched echo to acknowledge his exit. Once he was out the door, he leaned his back against the scratchy surface of the building, pulling out a cigarette with a slight struggle, then searched unsuccessfully for a lighter. "Shit." He cursed under his breath, feeling his head throb with such annoyance and a combination of all the pain he felt. Things could just not go his way, and it began to show on his stressed attributes. Once he was about to turn to go back inside, he felt a warm hand upon his own, raising the smoke to his own lips before it was lit. Justin looked towards his side, though he knew who it was already.

"Rough day?" Brian leaned towards the blond to pull the smaller hands by his face, leaning forward to inhale from the now-lit stick. Justin couldn't help but snort, tugging his hand away to take back his possession, but gave Brian a small smile within it all. How was he always there at the right time? But the younger gave a small shrug, tossing the rest of the smoke to the ground and crushed it out with a twist of his foot, his fingers wrapping around Brian's wrist as he turned to face him.

He smiled sweetly, his eyes looking directly into the all too familiar hazel ones. He wasn't surprised when Brian looked away. But he ignored it. "I'll get through it." He paused, wanting to make sure everything was okay with them. Once the brunet had heard about the last incident with Ethan, things had been a bit rough, even after Justin told him they were through. Even if he would never admit it, his friend just cared _too _much. And fuck himself if he wasn't completely flattered and ecstatic about it. "Hey, can I come over tonight? Watch a movie or something?" He gave a heavy sigh, reaching up to touch Brian's cheek with the tips of his fingers. "Come here," he barely spoke. Brian raised his eyebrows. Wherever this was going, he was interested. The teen pressed his lips towards the brunet's ear, his hands wrapping around the curve of his neck. "We can watch a movie, or something," he whispered, staying in his spot even after he spoke. Then he pulled away with a grin, watching in amusement as Brian blinked in place. He walked backwards towards the door, his fingers brushing against the knob. "See you then?"

Brian barely nodded, his head swimming with thoughts and persuasions for that night. Oh, it was about time. He had won.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The trick wasn't supposed to stay that long. Fuck, he wasn't even supposed to be there in the first place. Brian was frozen at the door of his loft, staring into the blue eyes of a perfectly happy Justin, his arms cradling a stack of DVD's and trans-fat filled snacks. Or at least, snacks that looked radioactive. Well, whateverthehell was going on, he knew that the blond was early, and the tall suave brunet in his bathroom was most definitely late. Justin smiled blindingly, tipping his head in confusion. "Well, aren't you going to invite me in?"

Of course, he _would _have, but.. "Hey, stud." Fuck. Whoever told this guy he could talk? He was suddenly sandwiched between the guy that he had been lusting over for months, and the man he had been finished lusting after for the course of twenty, maybe twenty-five minutes. He looked at his kitchen, his feet, wherever he could that wasn't Justin's face. He could feel the disappointment that dissipated the expression of pure bliss beforehand. The man took notice of Justin as well, his head suddenly rising to acknowledge the new 'piece of meat', or whatever he classified the teen as. "Who's this? Dessert?" Justin scoffed at this, his mouth opening to say something. Instead, he closed it, a confident smug spreading across his face as he waited for Brian to explain who he was. To kick this one night stand out so they could have their night together. Something.

Now, Brian was faced with two choices. He could tell the trick that it was none of his fucking business, and to get the hell out. And then, _then_, he could take his friend inside, and let the movies play into whatever they got on with.. Well, he could pick a variety of things. He could take the possibility that something may happen that night. **Or**, or he could dismiss the blond and find sure-satisfaction and deal with the consequences later. He should've thought about it. He should've really considered things. Instead, he was just Brian. He turned around to press his hand against the man's chest, his tongue buried within his cheek. "Doesn't concern us. Salesman? Boy scout?" He turned his head to Justin, smiling falsely. "Sorry, young man, not interested." And he shut the door, shut away the devastating expression on his friend's face that he had hoped to never see again.

Well fuck the fairy tale of Jesus.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Justin." No answer. What did he expect? He had only came later that night, well, two hours ago now, and had still said nothing to him. "Justin?" Still nothing. "Fuck, Justin! Did you become deaf in the last few hours or are you just trying to be a pain in my ass?" The blond turned his face away from the television, finally acknowledging the angry brunet.

He raised his eyebrows, his head shaking lightly. "Yes?" His tone was small, almost uninterested. But someone had to be pretty dumb to not hear the hurt that strained his usually bright voice.

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to find the right words. Anything but sorry. Anything but admitting he was wrong. "I'm.. Sorry, okay? I was wrong." Well that worked brilliantly. He moved closer to Justin on the couch, reaching behind his neck to nervously scratch the back of his neck. "I wanted a fuck. And you should know by now that if I want to fuck, I do. It doesn't concern you." So much for making Justin less angry. Justin stood up, tearing his arm away from the brunet.

"So you just decided to pretend you didn't know me? To pretend I was _nothing_? Tell me, why was that necessary?" Justin could feel his face grow warm, watching the expression on Brian's face grow from stubborn to confused. He didn't know. "Why couldn't you just say.. Oh, I don't know, 'this is Justin, my friend. But he's leaving.' Something other than humiliating me in front of that ugly shit."

And even when he should've admitted defeat, Brian could only fight on. "That 'ugly shit' was a good lay. And Justin, I'm missing where this is such a big problem." He stood up to be at level with the teen. He hesitated before pushing his hands on the shorten man's shoulders, bending his head down to look into his eyes. "So, can we just forget this and move on? It's causing me wrinkles." He turned away, pressing his hand to his forehead as he walked towards the kitchen to grab a drink. Beam. Something.

There wasn't anything said momentarily, silence, as if it was over. Only, nothing was ever quiet, except for fools. "Because, I was hoping.. That tonight could be about us." Brian paused, his hands sliding across the neck of his bottle as he listened, his eyes focusing on the wall as heard soft footsteps behind him. "Bri? Please turn around." He did. He almost regretted it too, as he saw the sad creases on Justin's face. It was almost too much. Almost. Jesus. Whatever he was thinking, he needed to stop. He held in his breath as he set the bottle down, feeling the warmth of the blond's body press against his own, small arms reach up his chest to hold the back of his head, the small feet moving up to stand on his toes as Justin's face was entirely too close to his. "Please?" He was only whispering, his words choked by pain and hope. And then, it happened. It was a lot softer than the first kiss, a lot slower as well. Brian moved his arms to wrap against Justin's small waist, turning them to press the teen's back against the island. He licked his lips to moisten them, though ended up touching Justin's plump ones. He didn't release him, refused to. And when he felt the blond open his mouth just enough, he knew it was perfect. He tipped his head to gain further access, his tongue exploring all the foreign access that he could. Justin's teeth, gums, the roof of his mouth, and even worked on touching the other's soft tongue. The younger groaned as the kiss deepened, his fingers clenching and unclenching the back of Brian's silk shirt. The blond wrapped one of his legs tightly against the brunet's, pressing them together only tighter. He finally tore his face away in a gasp as the elder pushed against Justin's growing cock, his lips trailing a wet trail down the pale neck, biting softly below his Adams Apple with affection. Justin whimpered when he felt the large hand pressing below his shirt, moving up to tease and pinch his taut nipples. "Bri, Bri- Stop," he managed to gasp, panting heavily. "Please, it's too much."

Brian pulled away reluctantly, holding his breath in hidden frustration. "Justin, if you tell me you're not ready, I swear to God or whoever the fuck that-".. He didn't get to finish, for he was distracted by a confident hand pressing against his erection through his jeans, along with moist lips pushing against his persistently. When he was about to push it further, Justin pulled away laughing. He sure as hell didn't find this funny. "Well? What?"

He felt his hand taken, and looked up expectantly as Justin smiled smugly. The blond shrugged his head towards the bedroom, his face flushing slightly. Great. Now was the time to get shy. "I was just thinking if we were going to do this, it could at least be in the bedroom." Oh. _Oh_. Well, it didn't sound like such a bad idea to him. He gave an interested smile as he followed the blond up the stairs and onto the bed, watching as they both left a trail of clothes behind them. And Jesus, when he finally had a fully glimpse at the fully unclothed Justin- he gave a satisfied sigh. He pushed Justin to lay down, straddling the small waist as he kissed him all over, slow and steady, listening to the approving sighs that the blond gave as inspiration. That night, things went quicker than he imagined, though, it wasn't as if it was unsatisfying. It wasn't very long before Brian slid inside Justin, his hands locked on Justin's knees as he pushed and pushed, a steady pace that drew both to the brink of insanity. Brian had never expected the blond to be so commanding, so rough and willing. He was drawn into oblivion as his friend pulled at his hair, pushing their lips together in a almost painful kiss, his legs only tugging him closer and deeper. Justin was being pushed higher and higher up the silk sheets by the force of Brian's violent thrusts, and he didn't even care that the friction was causing a tingling sensation on his back- it just all seemed right. And when they came, when they finally met their completion, neither could be surer of a better moment. Justin ran his fingers up and down the other man's sweaty back, smiling wearily up at him as he planted a sloppy kiss on his lips. "Mmmm.. That was-"

"Hot?" Brian smirked, placing his palms on the bed as he slowly pulled out, listening as Justin whimpered at the loss. As he lay next to him, nothing was said. It was almost awkward, neither made a movement. But as the brunet felt warm fingers tickle his thigh, he smirked. It was going to be a long night.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Brian groaned as he turned to his side, a cigarette propped in his mouth as he read the time on his alarm clock. He turned to Justin, who was pulling on his shirt. He raised his eyebrows, pushing himself to sit against the wall. "It's fucking four AM, are you really leaving now?"

Justin grinned over his shoulder, his eyes bright in the midst of being tired, shrugging loosely. "Why? You worried?" Brian snorted at that, brining the smoke to the ash tray on his bedside counter.

"Hardly. Just horny." He smiled, a little, as Justin laughed aloud. He felt warm lips against his cheek, and he suddenly frowned at the gesture. Though, he warmed up as the kiss was delivered more intimately to his mouth. "Mm, you up for another round?" He questioned as he ran his hand up Justin's now-clothed back, bringing him closer to his mouth. He was disappointed as he was pushed away, and he silently glared as Justin stood up from the bed, bending over to grab his socks.

Justin sat at the edge of the bed as he slipped his shoes on, shaking his head good humouredly, amused by Brian's desperation. Though, he knew he'd be slowly tortured if he said that aloud. "Bri, I have to work in the morning. Like you. I'll come visit, how does that sound?" There was no answer. But Justin knew Brian had no problems with the suggestion by the silence, he knew it all too well. "Anyhow, thanks. For everything." He turned to crawl on top of the bed, making his way towards Brian with a creeping devilish grin. "Later," he murmured as he gave the brunet one last kiss, accepting the other's tongue momentarily before pulling away. "Mm, bye."

Brian watched as the blond stumbled out the door, his hand rubbing his ass absent-mindedly. He snorted a laugh before knocking his head back against the wall. "Later." He was so fucking screwed.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

He looked up at the clock on his counter as he tapped his pen on his paperwork. All day he was stuffed with pointless meetings, and even more pointless suggestions from the most pointless employees. Pointless. Pointless. Brian heaved an especially heavy sigh as he heard a light knock on his door. He sat straighter in seat, expecting some sort of company that would relieve his stress. His annoyance. But the wrong shade of yellow hair popped in, and the blonde that waltzed in was not exactly on his list of being nearly attractive. He looked up at Cynthia expectantly when she said nothing, and he waved his hand in front of himself as if it would come to her. "Yes?"

She smiled tightly, her fingers tapping her hip in rhythmic taps. "You have someone wanting to see you. _Mr. Taylor_? Shall I send him in?"

He leaned back in his seat, thoroughly annoyed. "Why didn't you just reach me on.." He reached over to knock on his phone's speaker, his grin sarcastic. "This neat little invention?" She leaned forward, planting her hands flat on his desk as she leaned forward to regard him seriously.

"I just had to see the expression on your face." As she whipped around to walk away, her voice traveled behind herself. "Well?" It was one of those moments where Brian didn't know what to address first. The fact that he was inches close of firing her (which he knew probably wouldn't happen anyway), or calling for Justin in. He gave another heavy sigh before nodding his head slowly.

"Yeah, go ahead. And cancel any appointments I may have for the next hour."

"Whatever you say, Boss." She drawled, and he could practically _feel_ the smirk on her face. Bitch. He should've known that his anger wouldn't last very long, for he couldn't even remember her appearance as Justin came in the door, his wide grin so bright it should've been illegal. The correct blond shut the door behind himself as he strolled over to Brian, sliding his long scarf slowly from his neck.

He slid his jacket off next, looking down momentarily before smiling almost-shyly up at Brian. "Hey." The elder man just gave a brief nod as he turned his chair towards the side, welcoming Justin to straddle his lap. The teen sensually slid across his lap, his legs hugging around the brunet's as he leaned forward to kiss his lips. And why didn't he do this before? Brian pushed his hands against Justin's back, pushing him closer as he felt the growing bulge press against his belly. He smirked, but continued to tease his tongue into the opposite mouth, then ran his finger slowly up and down Justin's zipper, causing the younger to gasp within his mouth. He thought he had him in his grasp, when suddenly, the other pushed against him not so discreetly, his fingers running through his chestnut hair. Justin pushed his forehead against Brian's, smiling gently. "Wanna play?" He gulped. He actually gulped.

Finally choosing to compose himself together, Brian ran his hand up and down Justin's shirt, not wanting to lose their close proximity. "What are the rules?"

The blond laughed lightly at this, then detached himself, pressing his thumbs on Brian's suit pants as he bent to his knees. "To let yourself go?" Justin looked up at him, pressing the man's knees apart as he wedged himself between the long legs. "Don't be loud, whatever you do." He listened to the disbelieving chuckle at that, and gave one last comment. "And whatever you do, don't deny your pleasure." This, of course, sounded incredibly cheesy to Brian, but when he felt Justin unzipping his pants.. Fuck, with his _teeth_- all else escaped his mind.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Jesus, if it wasn't the greatest sex of my life, let me relive whatever was. Because I can not _imagine _anything more fantastic." Justin rambled on, though he knew his audience had heard it all before. He had chose to play pool with his newfound friends, though, he had been hanging out with them since he became close to Brian. The subject of his daydream, of course, was the only one absent. He leaned against his pole as he gave a small sigh. "And in then in his office.." He trailed off, a small blush dampening his cheeks as he explained the progression of their- whatever you called it. At this, Michael slipped his hand on his cue, guiding the ball to bounce against the edge of the board carelessly.

He snorted, rolling his eyes. "Thanks a lot. As if we need to know all… that."

Emmett gave a half grin, waving his left hand towards Michael as if to dismiss him. "Oh, let him talk! Well, sweetie? Are you two anything?"

Justin gave a small smile, shrugging chirpily. "I don't know. Maybe." Though his tone proved otherwise, and he had hoped it was something. After all, he wasn't very much into the prospect of one of those, 'friends with benefits' ordeals. And he was aspiring that Brian wasn't either. And then, there he was. He felt the familiar presence of the tall man as he made his way beside Justin, nodding a greeting to the rest of his friends. Although Michael and Emmett paid their respective greetings, Ted was too immersed in his shot to pay much attention.

Brian gave a sarcastic smile, his tone highly amused. "What, Theodore, not going to say hi?" He frowned mockingly, only to be delivered by a hushed 'shut up' in response. And even after that, Justin waited patiently for some sort of recognition. Moments passed. Hell, minutes. Nothing was said. Trying to not think too much into it, he had decided to make the first move. He walked over to the small table that Brian now sat in, his eyes dazed and unmoving from the billiard table.

Justin slid his hand up Brian's thigh, his lips in a tight grin as he stood between his open legs. "Hey." Brian turned his head to look at Justin, still saying nothing. He gave a half nod before turning his attention back to the game. He said something cynical to Emmett that deserved a middle finger, but the blond wasn't paying too much attention. He was beginning to get desperate for some sort of attention. And to think, he wanted nothing to do with him when they first met. Justin pulled one of his hands up to cup the back of Brian's neck, pushing himself forward to press his lips close to the object of his affection. When he was only millimeters away, he felt a large hand pressing against his chest. What the hell?

"What are you doing?" Justin pulled back to see an insulted expression drawn across the brunet's face, anger flashing within his hazel eyes.

Justin stuttered momentarily, words lost amongst his lips. "I- I.. I thought."

"What, after we had one night we were some kind of couple?" He didn't mention their earlier rendezvous in his office. But Justin assumed that that minor detail was irrelevant. To make matters worse, Brian laughed it off, pushing the teen away as he spoke louder. "We had sex, it's over, I got what I wanted." If there was anything that pissed Justin off, it was that comment. To suggest the reasoning of their friendship was for Brian to..

Justin shook his head, backing away as the rest of the gang tried to appear uninterested in the drama that was unfolding. "You asshole. Fuck you."

Brian shook his head with a small laugh, standing up to take a cue from Michael's hand. "Not anymore, Sunshine."

And when Justin fled out the door, he didn't say anything. He didn't care. He didn't. And as he missed a shot to the amusement of the others, he didn't even come up with something that would keep their mouths shut. He couldn't. Whatever was messing with his head, he didn't like it. He was starting to lose control, and he loathed that he yearned desperately to go after Justin. He detested the fact that he was pulling on his jacket only moments later, and listening to his footsteps across the sidewalk.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

AN:  
I suck I suck I suck.

I'm so sorry this took so long. I promise I'll try to update at least once every other week from now on. I know that's not very much, but I've been crazy busy. Also, I know it seems that this was a pretty major jump from the last chapter, but I want to introduce their later relationship into this, to get past the whole season one awkwardness. But trust me, I'm not going to make Brian all mushy lovey-dovey. That's not him. Only like, what? In the last two episodes of the season when he went all non-Brian-y? Yeah. I'm rambling. But at the end, who knows what will happen.

Hate it, love it, want to fix it?

I appreciate your reveiws!!


End file.
